characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Amaya
Powers and Abilities Bishokuya Dilusteel Dilusteel is the name referring to Amaya's unique power as a Bishokuya granted to her by her Gourmet Cells, as it empowers her with and enables her to tap into and freely manipulate as she sees fit the seemingly limitless energies of each of the twelve quantum fields described by modern physics. As a result, Amaya is granted extraordinary power as she is capable of harnessing energy of potency easily orders of magnitude greater than that outputted by celestial bodies such as stars and even the efficiency of an antimatter collision. With her biology dramatically altered in such a manner that she can serve as a direct nexus for the bottomless supply of energy produced by the universe itself and relied on by every particle that pops into in reality; Amaya is dramatically empowered; seemingly capable of an insurmountable ability to harness energy ranging from absorbing and metabolizing energy to changing it's form and even readily manipulating said energy for a variety of effects bordering on an infinite scale limited only by her willpower and imagination. *'Dilusteel Augmentation: '''Due to flowing this energy directly through her body as it's medium and vessel through the action of her Gourmet Cells, Amaya's biological processes are all dramatically augmented to truly supernatural levels; drastically augmenting her physical capabilities but most importantly augmenting her stamina to seemingly endless levels due to no longer having to rely on the energy she inputs and conserves through regular means. **'Phenomenal Physical Power and Regeneration: Due to the sheer energy she possesses, her mind has released the limits normally placed on one's body out of fear of death by energy expenditure; allowing her to utilize her muscles to the peak of their potential in a manner akin to the Eight Gates and the Seven Heaven's Breathing Method. However, due to her personality, Amaya has crafted abilities that enable her to limit this power regardless; which she can then unlock at will as the battle progresses. Despite this, even without releasing a single one of these Amaya's physical power is still enormous as the energy itself still empowers he on it's own. This also means that Amaya's physical statistics and parameters are off the charts; already possessing an inherent nigh-inexhaustible level of stamina; as well as destructive energy manipulation, conversion, and assimilation abilities that are perhaps unlike anything seen from another Bishokuya. While Amaya's regenerative capabilities are not limitless, her regeneration is also empowered by her source of energy; meaning it is incredibly powerful and at times considered parallel to that of a Herac. ***'Self-Sustenance: '''As a result, Amaya has no need to eat, sleep, or breathe in the least as the sheer energy she contains within her is so insurmountably potent and efficient that her body has no need for receiving external sources of energy or conserving energy through conventional means and can simply rely on the abilities of her Gourmet Cells to keep her perfectly satiated. ***'Supernatural Senses: **'Quantum Energy Manipulation: '''Amaya has demonstrated the ability to charge objects as well as herself with her energies to augment their efficiency in combat, heal herself and others from injury, and create constructs to assist her in combat made of pure condensed quantum energy capable of moving at dramatic speeds. She has also been known to use it to propel herself through the air; facilitating flight, and take on a form made of pure energy. In addition, due to the ravenous nature of her Gourmet Cells, Amaya's body is capable of directly taking in energy from almost any naturally occurring source near-limitlessly, and by her own estimates attempting to charge a lightbulb with energy without directly converting to electricity may cause an entire lake to simply evaporate. Amaya can shape her energies into whatever she needs, from force fields to explosive bombs or even a simple eye blast. In addition, Amaya is capable of tangibly interacting with energy, grabbing energy thrown her at if a physical substance or pushing against it; at times throwing the energy back at her opponent. ***'Minor Matter Control:' ***'Energy Conversion:' Amaya can freely convert the quantum energy under influence into another form of energy, at which point she can perfectly manipulate that energy in that state. Most notably, Amaya has demonstrated the ability to convert her quantum energies into incredibly intense electric, thermal, photonic, sonar, nuclear and gravitational energies as well; enabling her to freely manipulate them and their resultant phenomenon to dramatically increase the scope of her power to incredible degrees. That is, through the manipulation of the quantum field Amaya has exhibited electrokinetic, thermokinetic, photokinetic, sonokinetic and gravikinetic and nucleokinetic capabilites as well. ****'Gravity Manipulation:' ****'Electricity Manipulation:' ****'Heat Manipulation:' ****'Sound Manipulation:' ****'Light Manipulation:' ****'Nuclear Energy Manipulation: Radiation. ***'''Energy Absorption: ***'Appetite Quantum Energy: '''Most terrifyingly perhaps however, Amaya has demonstrated the devastating power to combine this quantum energy with her Appetite Energy; creating an immensely potent, destructive and entirely gluttonous form of energy that is more a force of existence than mere energy. With this the hybrid energy seemingly consumes any and all opposition as well as consuming and eating away at her foes as she sees fit. Due to the incredible amounts of energy that the hybrid energy form also possesses, it seemingly generates an attractive field around it that pulls her opponents in towards it almost passively into the predatory nature. ****'Wormhole:' ****'Spatial Rupture:' ****'Quantum Vaccum:' Mirror Neurons '''Mirror Neurons' refers to Amaya's secondary Bishokuya ability, and it enables Amaya to seemingly demonstrate an unparalleled ability to imitate. Through Mirror Neurons, Amaya is capable of understanding the mechanics behind someone's techniques to learn and exploit them; imitating the very nature of an opponent's ability. However, Amaya has also demonstrated the ability to imitate the very nature around her, blending into the environment as if a natural part of it. As a result, Amaya is considered to have an adoptive muscle memory; simply observing the actions and movements of others and being able to effortlesly replicate them as well as seemingly mimic the Bishokuya abilities of other people with tremendous skill. It should be noted that most of these abilities did not have names, and the naming of these abilities is purely Amaya's doing. *'Blending: '''Amaya possesses a very distinct ability of blending which are usually unique to animals, mainly a chameleon. This ability allows her to literally mimic the very scenery around him, changing the very colour of both his body and his clothing to match the very environment around him as if she were a part of it, being able to flawlessly move around any places with incredible ease without threat. Due to her ability of Blending; Amaya is capable of passively rendering herself invisible as if dispersing into thin air or vanishing into the darkness around her effortlessly. Amaya's blending is unique, as it is the point that she can imitate other people and mimic their form down to their voice and general presence. *'Frankenstein: Frankenstein is a copied ability of Amaya as a Bishokuya that enables her to seemingly graft virtually any organic matter even vaguely similar to a missing body part to her body by simply attaching it onto to the spot and her body would repair the rest; allowing said organic matter to serve as a functional, fully durable limb. By placing it onto her arm, Amaya's Gourmet Cells consume and break down said matter into the fundamental quantities of flavour and savouriness; before mimicking and integrating any unique properties of the organic matter via Mirror Neurons. Simultaneously, it uses said matter in a process of cellular recycling to seemingly transmogrify the arm into her own. As a result, through this ability Amaya is capable of replacing most body parts provided that she maintains her consciousness. *'''Inner Heaven: Inner Heaven is a unique Bishokuya ability mimicked by Amaya via her Mirror Neurons that enables her to seemingly "store" any attribute she deems necessary or has an affect on her being. As a result, Amaya is capable of storing almost anything; including but not limited to energy, sleep, pain, oxygen, emotions, or even her vision which she can put aside and amass; and simply release it when she deems necessary. As a result, Amaya can place her body under an excess of an effect that she does not experience until she decides to. Through this, Amaya has demonstrated the ability to store even the effect of gravity on her body, enabling her to dramatically lighten her body for bursts of exponentially augmented speed or release it to augment her might; made subconscious through her skill with Instinct and mastery of Food Discipline. Amaya has even demonstrated the ability to store her "pain" in combat; seemingly rendering her a ruthless, unflinching berserker. Amaya can also store breath, enabling her to seemingly release incredibly destructive blasts of wind at will. **'Inner Heaven: Juggernaut: '''Momentum; allows her to seemingly be near impossible to stop when she starts moving unless she stops herself; as a result develips incredible durability and effective strengh; dramatic acceleration. *'Revenge Counter: Revenge Counter is a unique Bishokuya ability mimicked by Amaya via her Mirror Neurons that enables her to seemingly enables her to take any form of bodily injury, damage or pain that she endures over several moments to stimulate her body; inducing a sort of "biological revenge". As a result, Amaya is capable of taking the injuries she experiences in combat to augment her body through the generation of well-contained shockwaves that coat her body temporarily, enhancing her physical might to even further extremes; exciting the atoms surrounding her body to become cloaked in intense ultraviolet radiation and pulsating shockwaves stemming outwards from her body. Amaya has been shown utilizing Inner Heaven to dramatically empower Revenge Counter; an ability not quite strong on it's own by releasing her pain and simultaneously activating Revenge Counter, swarming the period of pain absorption with overstimulation to get a kick out of the ability far greater than the original user. Cooldown and activation time. *'Jello Jello: '''Jello Jello is a unique Bishokuya ability mimicked by Amaya via her Mirror Neurons that enables her to secrete incredibly thick adhesive from any exterior region of her body and project them at her foes; a substance quite similar to super-dense cement and capable of binding her opponents as well as enabling her to move on substances and surfaces she otherwise couldnt. Amaya has demonstrated the ability to walk on water using Jello, as the tensile strength of the adhesive substance appears to be sufficient to enable her to move almost effortlessly on all known liquid substances provided that they do not actively attack the structure of her Jello. Amaya has seen the original user of the ability create acidic slime that can be paired well with attacks and combined with Appetite Energy to "trap" a meal. *'Sweat Sense: Sweat Sense, is a unique, if not widely considered useless Bishokuya ability mimicked by Amaya via her Mirror Neurons that enables her to utilize any bodily secretion or fluid produced by her body; from sweat to saliva to mucus and blood as a medium to perceive the world around her by tapping into their capability to detect vibrations. While usually the ability is not quite useful as bodily fluids either exist directly in or on the body, are not sufficiently dispersed, or are not reliable as they quickly evaporate; in combination with Jello Jello Amaya has demonstrated the ability to seemingly create a thin sensory network of adhesive material built from the ground up with her abilities; enabling her to sense movement in a wide perimeter of her choosing regardless of her distance from the area. Due to sound also being merely acoustic vibrations, Amaya has demonstrated the ability to listen into conversations as well. *'Flamebird:' Flamebird is a unique Bishokuya ability mimicked by Amaya via her Mirror Neurons that enables her Gourmet Cells to manifest massive fiery avian-like wings that she can use to fly; that are composed of a limited number of feathers made of plumes of fire that she can expend to do feats of pyrokinesis. The more powerful the act of fire manipulation, the more feathers are required to be expended, though they can be recovered by assimilating any source of conventional flames until the wings are refilled. Amaya exploits this to seemingly create a pseudo-immunity to fire, either expending or storing said feathers through Inner Heaven to be able to passively absorb fire. In addition, Amaya also uses Inner Heaven to seemingly keep herself stocked on wings from Flamebird, allowing her to exhibit extensively and extremely potent fire manipulation for prolonged periods of time without concern about wing dissipation. *'Sunflower: '''Sunflower is a unique Bishokuya ability mimicked by Amaya via her Mirror Neurons from her late mother which enables her to radiate golden specks of savouriness referred to her younger self as "Pixie Dust." This nectar of energies produced by Amaya have profound effects on those who are exposed to it; seemingly reinforcing the savouriness of any who come into contact with it; healing them and greatly strengthening their immune systems while refreshing their stamina. *'Gastronomy: Gastronomy is a unique Bishokuya ability that allows Amaya's body to store as a repository and laboratory for the production and storage of deadly chemical reagents; ranging from supercaustics (acids and bases) to deadly poisons. However, most notably Amaya's reagents are all made manifest in a gaseous state; allowing her to actively breathe deadly toxins and substances into the atmosphere for a variety of malignant effects. Amaya has demonstrated the ability to combine this power with Flamebird to seemingly add the power of chemistry into her pyrokinesis; creating oxidized blue-green flames made from concentrated oxygen and combustive gases set aflame which are exceptionally hot to the point that physical contact is virtually unnecessary for them to deal damage and set aflame her surroundings. *'Breathalyzer: '''Breathalyzer turns her secretions into alcholic substances that severely inebriate anyone who ingests them or breathe s them in, are flammable which enables her to blow them up. Is an ability she mimicked from a friend solely for the purpose of creating portable alcohol. *'Stars and Stripes: 'Stars and Stripes is a Bishokuya ability that enables her to generate incredibly hot plasma that takes the form of small globules that crack and erupt violently to produce devastating explosions of ionized plasma that appear similar to the visual discharge of a firework that pepper the target to great effect. In addition, Stars and Stripes can be used to create blinding flashes of light that can temporarily or permanently affect the person. However, Amaya has demonstrated the ability to combine Inner Heaven-induced Revenge Counter with this ability to enhance the blast yield of the detonation through compressing it with shockwaves, but also channel ultraviolet light through the ability. *'Dungeons and Dragging: 'Turns her digestive system into effectively a boundless inner world, enabling her to place anything inside her for storage if she sees fit and immediately retrieve them as clean a they went in effortlessly. Basically limitess dimensional storage. *'Cell Tower: 'Cell Tower is an ability thar allows her to send out ''signals of flavour that can interfere with the flavour of those around her; producing "constructive" or destructive pseudo-telepathic inteferences that directly affect, alter and compound the minds and inherent thinking processes of others. As flavour correlates to the personality, memories, intellectual capabilities, emotions/feelings and general identity of an individual; the sum total of manifestations mental or spiritual of an individual, Cell Tower is considered to be quite powerful. These abilities are much more capable against those who wield psychic powers however, as she can directly affect the mental signals of others as well as "jam" the psychic signals they use for telepathy. Cell Tower can also affect her own mind. When combined with the telepathic and hypnotic powers of Flavour Text and Zebra Stripes respectively; Amaya seems to wield high-order telepathic prowess due to the immense capabilities of Cell Tower, the telepathic capabiities of Flavour Text; and the inherent near-surgical precision Flavour Text and Zebra Stripes grant her the power to use Cell Tower with. With Taste Test, Amaya's Cell Tower seemingly gains multiple signal emitters; allowing her to greatly augment the range of her Cell Tower. Amaya has demonstrated sufficient skill with Cell Tower that she can directly project these flavour signals into others. With Boombastic, Amaya's Cell Tower gains much greater potency than they otherwise would have. **'Constructive: '''Through constructive interference, Amaya can "amplify" or "add to" the flavour signals of a given target; allowing her capabilies such as enhancing one's intellect or creative capabilities, additively altering pre-existing memories to implant things that shouldn't exist, amplify the emotional signals of a target to change their emotional state and amplify feelings towards something.. Through these capabilities, Amaya has demonstrated the ability to constructively interfere with another's suggestability; rendering them much more easily persuaded, and with sufficient concentration or time can constructively interfere with a person in a manner which generates and casts near-illusionary effects; adding things to their reactionary flavour that simply aren't there. Uniquely, Amaya has also demonstrated to constructively interfere with the flavour signals of a given target by using her own personal flavour signals as a medium; seemingly allowing them to feel a given aspect of flavour she experiences that she wishes a given target to face as well. **'Destructive: 'Alternatively, by using destructive interference, Amaya can decrease cognitive capabilities and emotional faculties in turn disrupting thought processes, subtractively alter pre-existing memories to remove things that were there, break down one's mental inhibitions, degrade the sanity of others as well as their willpower. With intense concentration, Amaya is capable of seemingly altering the minds of others in such a way that she destructively interferes with the mental triggers of an opponent to tap into their abilities temporarily by jamming the mental signal required to execute a particular technique though this usually only lasts for a few critical moments. *'Mister Sandman: 'Manifest dreams; within limits. Uses Inner Heaven to store dreams, Cell Tower to amplify their flavour, Boombastic to hype Cell Tower; manifests it into reality. *'Fuckin' Furries: 'Lets her generate twelve massive tails from her back that operate as independent limbs, capable of becoming useful combat implements and transportative media. Allow her to multitask, reach things in high places as the real reason she copied it. *'Marionette: Generate "Puppet Synapses" that she can plug into a target in order gain full control over their body through the delicate manipulation of their essential energies; flavour and savouriness. *'Lodestone:' Lodestone enables Amaya to generate and manipulate an extensive magnetic field which emanates from her body in all directions for several miles stemming from her body; which in turn enables her to seemingly create, induce and manipulate magnetic effects on any magnetic element within this three-dimensional radius. In other words, Lodestone grants Amaya incredible magnetokinetic abilities in an incredible area which she can combine with her electricity to produce powerful electromagnetic effects and techniques as well as have each augment the other as she sees fit. *Mind, Emotions, Phantasms/Ghosts/Spirits. *'Counter-Shock: '''Gives her a vibration inducing bodiy system composed of multiple organs contained within her body allowing her to both take the inherent vibrations found within her own body; amplify them, and generate them from any point of her body. As a result, Amaya can seemingly create incredibly powerfu vibrations that strike at an opponent from the inside, shattering objects, creating barriers of raw vibratory force, rendering her opponents in two, create pseudo-platforms, perform quasi-telekinetic feats and restart a target's heart. Amaya can also sense and absorb vibrations and compress objects to levels that would not be possible otherwise. Empowers Revenge Counter, Stars and Stripes and synergetically augments Boombastic. *'Slow-Mo: Allows her to perceive the world in slow motion, synergizes with Panorama and dramatically augments her reflexes and sensory perception to incredible degrees. *'War Machine: '''Grants Amaya the ability to radically alter her own internal anatomy and organic composition; which she has done so that she can weave her skin with Bloodmetal to dramatically augmeent her physical capabilities as well as grant herself an excessive amount of auxillary organs rendering her incredibly hard to put down and making her bodily functions even more efficient. Amaya has given herself an additional seven hearts, four lungs, three stomachs and three brains; augmenting her physicality and making her much harder to kill, giving her incredible lung capacity, and even enhance her intellect. This is combined with Frankenstein to seemingly make her an undending monter as she is capable of adding and grafting additional auxillary organs which she empowers with an internally reinforced endoskeleton of her circulatory system. *'Red Zone: Covers an area in a shade of red unique to this power when she is in danger; and creates a small rectangle somewhere near as to give her an idea of where would be a safe location to move to in order to avoid whatever it is that may be coming. Combines with Slow-Mo, Panorama and Instinct. *'Bubblegum: '''Lets her body take on the properties of bubble gum; incredible flexibility as well as compressibility to the point that she can safely flatten her entire body with no harm done. *'Flavour Text: Telepathy and Mind Reading. *'Dumb Waiter: '''Teleportation. *'Zebra Striped: 'Hypnosis *'Mass Shifter: 'Size Altering; can do this selectively or all at once. *'GPS: 'Can be combined with Dumb Waiter to make it far more useful *'Panorama: Gives her 360 degree vision, can see perfectly fine at night *'X-29: '''Claws, talons. *'Stretch and Stiff:' Body Hardness. *'Antibuddies: Ridiculously powerful immune system that tames infectious agents that even attempt to touch a picometre of her body. *'Taste Test: '''Enables her to infuse objects or creatures with observatory flavour; making them serve as sensory ports for both introspection and extrospection. Combines this with Sunflower on those she's wary of. It also allows her to detect flavour imprints on particular regions, allowing her to track specific flavour signatures down. When combined with the augmented reality-like perception of GPS, Amaya can pinpoint the direct area she should move towards and gain an idea of where a person may be relative to an area's terrain. Can combine this with Zebra Striped to cast stuff over big areas. *'Alcubriere: 'Allows her to seemingly move by emanating a region of air pressure she refers to as a ''Weird Zone around her, causing it to collapse and fold in behind her in order to seemingly shift her through an area at incredible speed. This Weird Zone also distorts the air while she is in mid-air, seemingly allowing her to move in unpredictable directions. *'''Animal Empathy: *'Big Fucking Punch..es (BFP):' Accumulates kinetic energy from motion and allows her to release it into one discharge every tyime she puncehs causeing internal damage to her opponents due to the sheer force and thus explosive pressure suddenly emitted on a given area. Dramatic force and impact that can send opponents careening through walls. *'Hugs not Drugs: '''Amaya can cleanse the bodies of others though.... allowing her to heal ailments related to contaminating agents. *'Attention: Causes her body hairs to stand at attention like Porcupine Nen dude. *'''Blood for the Blood God: ...Lets her make iron from her body and shape it out how she sees fit, combines with Gastronomy to make a non-ferromagnetic super metal she childishly refers to as Bloodmetal. *'Selfie: '''Shadow Clone. Sometimes with energy. Sometimes out of other shit she can do. *'Nail: Allows her to fire her nails out at people as vorpal supersonic projectiles with incredible precision and great regret everytime her nails are already done even though she can use Blending to redo them. *'''Medusa: Animates her hair and makes them dragon-serpent heads that bite people real hard, eat shit, roar and fight for her. Additionally allows her to lengthen her hair. Combined with Stretch and Stiff to parry the sharpest of swords and shit. Madness. Has also mastered the absolutely useless ability to combine the two abilities to play her hair like harp strings; just so she can play music. Because buying instruments is mainstream. Gastronomy allows her to inject opponents with these chemicals. *'Boombastic:' ..Explosively augments all acoustic amplitudes leaving her body, effectively making her an explosive loudspeaker. *'Starling:' Starling is an ability that enables Amaya to *'Phonebook' *'Queen Bee: '''Mental Tagging *'Memory''' *'Sensation Projection' *'Tentacles' *'Slippery Dick: '''Allows her to generate and secrete a unique lubricant from her body that seemingly renders her body incredibly slipper; allowing her to deflect incoming attacks and skid across objects effortlessly. Name of an actual fish. *'Tramp Stamp: not sure''' Appetite Devil and Energy Practically best friends with her Appetite Demon; can manifest attributes of it at will. Battle Techniques and Adaptations *'Ba ttle Techniques:' **'Intuition:' **'Isolation:' **'Food Discipline:' ***'Food Honour:' ****'Food Immersion:' ***'Food Pressure:' ***'Food Balance:' **'Knocking:' **'Life Erase:' **'Tasting Scope:' **'Voice of the Ingredients:' **'Pressure Cooker:' ***'Pressure Cooker: Rocket:' ***'Pressure Cooker: Hot Topic:' ***'Pressure Cooker: Wind Slash:' ***'Pressure Cooker: Death Sauce:' ***'Pressure Cooker: Pressure Dome:' ***'Pressure Cooker: Gatling:' **'Appetite Movement:' **'Appetite Armour:' **'Strainer:' **'Tenderizer:' ***'Tenderizing Hurricane:' **'Pac-Man:' **'Salt Shaker:' **'Chopsticks:' **'Spoon:' **'Spatula:' **'Rigger:' **'Back Channels:' ***'Warp Road:' ***'Warp Kitchen:' *'Adaptations:' **'Shivering:' **'Heat:' **'Gravity:' **'Diesease:' **'Phytoncide:' **'Sleep:' **'Poisons:'